The known prior art regulators which move windows both horizontally and vertically often require separate driving means for the two different directions of motion. If a single driving means were employed, a lever or a cam projected orthogonally of the plane and movement of the window is employed, which is usually an arcuate rather than orthogonal movement. All of these known prior art mechanisms for regulators required considerable space for their installation and their operating mechanism, and thus did not fit compactly in the modern thinner and curved-walled vehicle doors. Furthermore, the mechanisms employing levers often did not have positive movement in both directions in their horizontal planes, that is orthogonal to the surface of the door or window. Still further, these mechanisms were often quite complicated.